


Sherlock takes a ride

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Riding, Romance, Sleep Sex, Trans Sherlock Holmes, army kink, john is a heavy sleeper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Straight up pwp ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open turning on his side he could feel his lace panties wet and damped the sudden urge coiled his stomach to stick his fingers in his soaking heat and pleasure himself into ecstasy then he had a better idea as he saw John still sleeping moving closer to his lover he slowly started groping John’s erect cock he then slides his hands into the waistband pulling down his trousers a bit taking the girth in his hand he starts slowly then speeds up fisting John eagerly surprised John hasn’t stirred awake.

 

Pre come is dripping down Sherlock’s hand as he takes his mouth and licks a stripe of the sweet and honey taste god he could suck johns tasty juices all day if he could, his clit begins totake a full on interest begging for attention

 

He climbs on top of John straddling his hips as he rocks back and forth putting pressure on his groin he loudly moans in pleasure desperately searching for friction he positioned himself on the hardened cock then slowly slides down taking a few moments to adjust to the size then starts moving a few seconds later he loses control and slams up and down thrusting in and out of John his lovers girth was just right he could ride John all day if he could.

 

He could feel hot stripes of cum fill his insides feeling satisfied he releases himself off of John and Sherlock could care less if he was off the pill he’d been wanting to carrie one of Johns pups for a while and felt like they were both ready for parenthood they both talked about in this past and what better Birthday present could there be in the world to give to John on his birthday next month.

 

He caressed john’s cheeks he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this amazing man in his life he then presses his lips to Johns mouth giving him a quick kiss

 

John stirrers awake feeling come dripping down his stomach Sherlock must have gotten up decided to have his way with him it makes John smirk as he feels the arms of Sherlock on his chest he then kisses Sherlock’s temple

 

He looks so beautiful when he’s sleeping I’m one lucky bloke that’s for sure wrapping his hands around Sherlock’s waist he decides to return the favor later as they both drift of to sleep. Fin ;-) 


	2. Soldier boy

John laid across from Sherlock taking in the sight admiring the sleeping beauty eye’s shut with his chest slowly rising peacefully like no other thing mattered in the world.

 

His heart fluttered with butterflies feeling his heart beat thump rapidly at full force then moving his hand sliding his thumb over the lower lip of Sherlock’s mouth caressing it with such admiration gosh he was falling in love with man even more deeply everyday

 

 

He craved Sherlock’s presence, his touches, just him in general like a drug he would never stop being addicted to.

 

 

Within a few moments he was snapped out his day dreaming to see his beloved squirming turning to lay on his back deciding to return the favor that evening

 

 

Licking his lips he strides closer to Sherlock’s legs moaning in approval to find he wasn’t wearing the lingerie he saw earlier he had on seeing that they were on the floor beside the bed still damped with his juices which made his cock throb with interest

 

 

He waists no time spreading the legs far apart to give him more access then burying his head lapping his tongue along his leaking cunt sucking greedily like a man dying of thirst in a desert repeating the movements over and over whilst his harden cock is begging attention

 

He grabs his erection giving it a few strokes making sure it’s nice and wait to enter his entrence

 

Sherlock stirs awake to feel john slowly pounding into his g spot he cries out into full pleasure grasping the bed sheets like a life line

 

“ OH MY GOD”

 

It feels so good right there baby! You like that don’t you my needy little slut such a whore for daddy’s big cock I couldn’t wait to ravish you as if you were an ice cream sundae

 

Daddy loves when you’re a tease baby the way that skirt hanged up high to your legs revealing your sexy black laced panties and they way your cunt sex was swallowing it fuck it took me all my willpower not to just bend you over that counter at the coffee shop

 

A few minutes later they speed up their thrusts together crying out in ecstasy to both clinging to each other panting moments later their heart beats return to normal

 

John plopped off of Sherlock wrapping around his waist followed by him laying his head on Johns chest

 

 

I can’t wait to give you a lap dance wearing my very exotic low cut skirt he giggles

 

 

John could feel his cock hardening again revealing a hard bulge he indeed couldn’t wait for that moment excitedly

 

I can’t wait either sweetheart kissing Sherlock with such lust your a fucken Tease I love it and I love you

 

I love you too my soldier boy

 


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden rush of nausea emerged from his stomach causing the younger man to bolt from the bedroom desperately holding it in,moments later he's opening the bathroom door with force surprisingly with a few more steps sherlock slammed the toliet bowl opened wide retching with his hands griped on either side waiting for the stream of vomit to stop

 

He lifts himself off grabbing a damp cloth wiping his mouth with his other hand clutching the toothbrush rinsing the inside of his mouth taking his time repeating the process a few minutes more then tapping it returning it to the cabinet closing it gently.

 

It wasn’t any mystery of to why he was feeling this way he just knew he was pregnant causing him to rub his stomach softly and then it hit him how would he tell john? 

 

It was johns birthday soon deciding he would then tell him then feeling joyful and slight nervous knowing his lover would be delighted too as they were both trying to conceive and was successful 

 

He was eager to start a family, tears started streaming from his face imagining their son or daughter's first birthday,Christmas , first steps first everything 

 

He see’s john emerge from the room Pouncing himself at the older man hugging him tightly and smiling planting kisses all over his mouth with john pulling him into his arms holding him returning the kiss without hesitating 

 

What’s gotten into you day sweetheart? Is there something you want to tell Me? Sherlock shakes his head cupping johns cheeks lovingly, I'm pregnant he wanted to shout but kept it to himself deciding to tell him the big news on his birthday which was a couple days away.

 

How about we past the time Sherlock winks at john pulling johns hands in his leading towards the bedroom both kissing each other with lust and eagerness.

 

TBC


End file.
